


holding her.

by agreymatter



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, just some soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:02:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24442540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agreymatter/pseuds/agreymatter
Summary: Just something short and soft.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Son Chaeyoung
Kudos: 111





	holding her.

**Author's Note:**

> just another repost from aff.

Mina’s hands crept forward to find the body she fell asleep with. Calmly pressing into the depression that was left in the mattress after a long night’s rest. Only to be met with a dissipating warmth that clung to the sheets. As her eyes opened softly, Mina let out a low whine at being left alone in the double, equally pained by the cold morning air that rushed into her blanket. Recoiling and peaking over the edge of her blanket, scanning the dimly lit room for the missing occupant of the bed. Silently planning her next move to hunt down her partner. Her slender legs swing over the side of the bed, sliding firmly into her slippers, enwrapping herself in the large blanket as Mina began stalking for her prey.

Chaeyoung sat quietly at their dinner table, blinds drawn as she peered at the slit of sunshine snaking through. An oversized sweater sat atop her small frame, sleeves going past her hands as they clasped about her mug. Plump lips pressing to the edge as a long draw of coffee was taken. Absentmindedly focusing on their dimly lit living room, she was unaware of the fact that Mina had awoken and had began stalking towards her. Not until the blanket caught on a loose knife on the countertop, did Chaeyoung register that her girlfriend had woken up. Her brow perking up at the muffled clutter the butter knife made against their blanket. 

Mina let go another whine as her plan had been foiled by the knife. Had her vision not been obscured by the blanket’s edge, she would have gotten her surprise attack of without a hitch. Chaeyoung chuckled, leaving her mug on the table to turn and face her unhappy girlfriend. Standing with the blanket drawn over her head, acting as makeshift bangs as her arms were spread eagle to give off the shape of Dracula from an old Hollywood flick. 

Mina’s pout was cause for the younger girl to embrace her. A shining smile was all that Chaeyoung could respond with, moving to press her a barrage of delicate kisses to her cheek. Trying her best to assuage the disappointing plan. 

‘I was going to come up and surprised you.’ Mina whispered to Chaeyoung, dejected by her own failure.

‘Uh-huh.’

‘It would’ve been cute.’

Chaeyoung’s hand brushed the blanket over her girlfriend’s head, pushing past to loop around her neck, leaning in to fully press a kiss to her sullen lips. Mina’s arms, still draped in the blanket, came to wrap themselves about her waist. Their heads tilting opposingly as they deepened the kiss, Mina’s fingers pressing their hold into Chaeyoung’s skin, leaving small marks against her skin the longer the kiss lasted. Tongues meeting in a heated exchange as a soft whimper fell form Chaeyoung’s lips, Mina’s hands falling further to grasp firmly at her hips. Breaking from each other, a series of heavy breaths, eyes closed and foreheads resting against each other. 

‘We could have been doing this ten minutes ago.’ Mina remarked roughly, cheeks a blazing red as she pressed into Chaeyoung. Her hands gripping tightly against her supple skin. Shuffling slightly, as her head lowered to press open mouth kisses to Chaeyoung’s neck, leaving her mark on the younger girl. 

The control that Mina had over her, moulding her like soft clay with each touch of her lips on her neck. It clouded her mind. Only with Mina would she give herself over so willingly. Her head thrown back as a moan fell from her lips. It was overwhelming her quickly. Her voice now heavy with desire as she grasped at Mina’s long hair.

‘Mina….’ 

Heavy lidded eyes rose from their place of intently admiring the delicate jawline of Chaeyoung. The tone of her voice incites a new fervour. Harder presses of her teeth against the expanse of her neck. Leaving marks of a deeper red on her tanned skin. The soft groan she makes as the marks are left fill Mina with the want to continue. It was a balance of between soothingly licks, and rough bites. 

Satisfied with her work in reducing Chaeyoung into a heated mess. A series of soft kisses are drawn from chin to the shell of her ear. Making a show of how slow she can go. Mina’s right hand pulling Chaeyoung in have her lips press to her ear. 

‘I don’t like waking up without you, Chaeyoung-ah.’ 

The touch of neediness that laced itself within her voice sent shivers down Chaeyoung’s spine. A new series of harsh kisses to her neck made her own need grow. Lighter in the peppering against the left side of her neck, it drew an equal number of moans. 

‘I just,’ a hard nip to her throat. 

‘Had a lot,’ another higher up.  
  
‘On my mind.’ She leaves one last soft kiss to the edge of her mouth, then to her lips.

‘It’s okay,’ Mina presses on final kiss to her lips. ‘If you need space it’s okay.’ 

Chaeyoung shakes her head concisely, her hands pressing into Mina assuredly. 

‘It’s not that.’

They stand in each other’s arms for a few more seconds. Chaeyoung’s thumbs caressing the back of Mina’s neck. Pressing softly against the rigid structure of bones. Their breathing matching now. A wave of clam washing over them. Mina’s right hand pressing gently to her back. Wide motions across her back with a tender touch. Chaeyoung moves to rest her head against Mina’s chest. Intently listening out for her heart. It’s steady beat reassuring her. Teeth slowly chewing at the inside of her lip. A shared silence of understanding. Chaeyoung was so grateful for such support in her life.

‘I don’t need space.’ She meekly squeaks out from the warmth of their embrace. ‘I just need you.’ 

It’s exposing honesty. It brings a blush to her cheeks. She doesn’t want to leave this embrace.

‘Let’s go back to bed then.’ Mina replies, pressing a kiss to the crown of Chaeyoung’s head. 

‘Yeah.’ 

And in one swift movement, Chaeyoung is cradled in a bridal carry, giggling as she is taken off her feet. Feeling at ease in Mina’s embrace. Laying her head against Mina’s shoulder as they re-enter the bedroom. Butter knife clanging off the tiled floors as the blanket pools behind the pair. Mina kicking the door shut behind them, as she continues her assault of kisses once more.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: agreymatter.


End file.
